


Past, Present, Future

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Later Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer





	Past, Present, Future

Past, Present, Future.

**A/N: To linxchan91 AKA Zambetta on tumblr, for her winning of the 2017 Go/Chi Awards for best fluff art. Hosted by maiikawriter Picture belongs to her, I got a late notice/request to do this fic so I hope it meets what most of you expect from my Go/Chi fics and I do hope that it makes up for the delay in you receiving this late fanfic Zambetta. Please this is for you and all the amazing work you do. Please enjoy and everyone else give her all the love because without it none of this would'n't of been possible**

"Hey-! Chi-Chi."

Dressed in her light pink dress, exposing her smaller arms. The loss of their much toned edge, shaped and changed to be the soft and tender arms of a mother and loving wife. She no longer needed to fight- who would when your husband was the strongest man in the world- no, this mother just enjoyed her days caring for her family.

Whether it be her eldest boy Gohan and his wife Videl, and their adorable daughter Pan with whom Chi-Chi saw much of herself and Videl inside of the independent little quarter saiyan.

Leaving her mischievous but otherwise good natured little boy Goten who was currently doing whatever teenagers did these days out in the city, though nothing like his older brother she still cherished her boys.

But one most of all.

Smiling she looked into the face her favorite  _boy._  Though a man in body, his spirit was still the same one that captured her heart when she was a little girl. "Hello Son Kun." Chi-Chi watches him grin and laugh as he wraps his arms around her body. Though he could crush mountains with his hands or move worlds, there was never a time that he had hurt her with his strength.

He scooped her off the ground as he nestled her in close to him, his nose taking a full breath in of her hair as she could feel the sensation as he exhaled. "You smell amazing hun." Though if she wondered if that was really her hair or the fact she had just made lunch.

"No training?" Chi-Chi asked realizing that Goku was not covering her in sweat as per usual. Running home to grab lunch after an intense workout session with Vegeta.

So had he been then?

"Not today Ceech." He grinned and he only aroused more of Chi-Chi's suspicion even more.

Tilting her head back to look at him, there was a knowing glint there. He was up to something, though her normal radar of him having broken or done anything that could get him in trouble was not going off. "Alright what are you up too?" An accusing eyebrow and tone pointed at him.

"I'm not up to anything, because you're coming with me."

"Wait wha-?"

"NIMBUS-!"

"Oh no you don't, Goku I have-!"

Hauling her up into his arms Goku jumped into the air, holding her legs as his other cradled her back. The yellow cloud scooped up both passengers before spiraling into the air. Standing on his yellow cloud as Chi-Chi grabbed at his neck for support on instinct.

Nimbus rolled slowly but neither of those on the cloud shifted or moved from their position.

"Just what are you thinking?" Chi-Chi scolded as she took a moment, "Lunch isn't made, the boys and their-"

A finger placed against her lips gently as Goku smiled. "Not today Chi-Chi, today is our day." He slipped her down so that his arm held her hip as Nimbus brought them through the air. The flapping of her pink dress as they climbed higher. The parting clouds as Chi-Chi held onto her husband's waist.

_Well I don't know what he's got planned, I'll just have to figure it out._

Goku kept his wife close, though he didn't fear her falling he just enjoyed her presence. That and he wanted to surprise her.

Flying downwards towards their goal, a massive lake that had a bed of flowers in a small stone fenced in area with a single tree that still stood all alone. The small bed of red roses and violet flowers having escaped from their once small planted garden and spread.

Stopping just above the ground, Nimbus let Goku step off the cloud and offer a hand to his wife.

She eyed him carefully, but after taking a full breath she relented and took his hand. Stepping off the cloud and into the small bed of flowers.

Tossing a wave to his faithful cloud before it took off leaving the two of them alone. "It's been a long time Chi-Chi. Wouldn't you agree?" Still holding his wife's hand.

"A long time for what?" She asked slightly confused.

Goku chuckled as he turned Chi-Chi towards the lake. "A long time for us… Don't you recognize this spot?"

Chi-Chi looked around, taking in the area. The large body of water just to their side and the… "Goku. You didn't," She breathed in heavily, how could she not have remembered this place. Just then a shiny red apple fell into her palm.

"I did, it's been quite a few years Chi-Chi." His lips just behind her ear.

It was so long ago when Goku had came and seen Chi-Chi for that second time on the search for the dragonballs. Where it was just the two of them, the blushing girl and him the naive boy who came for food and fun.

Holding an apple in his own hand Chi-Chi turned back around to face him. "Just like old times." The warmth in his words and smile was overwhelming as Chi-Chi blushed just like she had all those years ago.

Smiling she looked down at her apple all of the old memories that they shared were there.

"I was picking flowers by the water and you came out of a tree after feasting on all the apples inside." Chi-Chi's hand brushing back some of her hairs as she looked to that solitary tree, still fresh with apples. It was a nice trip down memory lane. "You brought me an apple to eat because you thought I would be hungry." She laughed as she looked back at him, "You never change, thinking with that stomach."

Laughing Goku nodded, my stomach got me in all kinds of trouble Chi-Chi. But it also gave me something even better." He took a bite of his apple as he walked towards the solitary tree with her following beside him.

Chi-Chi took a smile bite of her own as they walked through the sea of flowers until stopping just far enough away to where two of them could see the small words carved into the tree in a heart shape where Chi-Chi's head stood when she was twelve years old.

_Chi-Chi and Goku In love forever._

It made Chi-Chi blush embarrassed at her old self but it was true, as she sighed and leaned against him. Though as she looked at it there was another small carving in the tree.

_Gohan and Videl_

She blinked, Gohan had brought Videl here?

"Heh yeah, I told our son about this place where me and you had our first date." Goku said realizing where her focus went. "I mean you convinced me to let you become my bride. I figured it wouldn't hurt our son's chances."

Dropping her apple she turned and hugged her husband tightly. Her arms winding around him as she gripped the back of his light blue gi. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Deserve me? Cheech no, I don't deserve you." Goku said softly his hands brushing through her hair tilting her soft brown eyes up towards his dark obsidian ones. Gently his one hand slipped down to her backside and lifted her into the air. "I can't imagine another woman understanding me like you do. I may never be able to make up all the things i've done to you Chi-Chi."

Being dead for so long, leaving whenever the moment to train and become a better and stronger fighter. He was never there enough, never around to appreciate the amazing woman that she was, her love for him was greater than anything he could imagine.

"It's why I brought you here with me and how I remind myself of the best thing that's ever happened to me." Slowly he walked forwards towards the lake, his feet stepping atop the water making small ripples as he carried her in his arms. "There isn't a day that I'm not blessed by the god's to have someone who loves me like you do." A glimmer of his white aura engulfed him but Chi-Chi couldn't feel it as she looked into his eyes that showed the deepest love for her.

"I'm not saying that I'll be perfect, or that something may take me from you again." He admitted as he slowly spun her around overtop the lake water. The sun shining overtop the water but nothing could've been more radiant than the smile on her lips as the tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I promise you Chi-Chi, even if I may not be here with you. I want you to know that I will always carry the memories of us even when were just young kids in places like this."

"Goku I-"

"No Cheech you don't have to say anything, because I know you're heart like you know mine. It only beats for you, because you helped me become the person I am today. Without you I wouldn't have been able to fall in love with someone as wonderful as you. Have two amazing sons that are the greatest treasures I've ever had." He spread the waves around him the two of them as he held Chi-Chi with both hands, not a drop of water splashed upon them as he controlled his energy fluidly around them.

The bird's sang from the apple tree as the deer from the water's edge stood in watch alongside the rabbits who emerged from their holes. All around nature stopped to partake in the beauty of two beings.

"I will always love you, young or old, rich or poor, happy or sad, whether you are sick in bed or tending to my wounds when I can't move. You are my life, my past present and future. You are my world Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi brought her hands behind his neck, unwilling to cry as she brought her red cheeks and smile towards him. Resting her forehead against his, their noses touching as she controlled herself and her emotions unwilling to ruin this beautiful moment with her tears. This was the man she loved, her Son Kun and the boy who had captured her heart for so many years. Goku might believe he was unworthy, but so was she. To be loved by this man, in such a way. She wouldn't argue because they both loved each other dearly.

The wind blew gently over them, as mother earth kissed and blessed them in her own special way.

"I know we used to fight when were young Chi-Chi for fun, but from this day forward I don't want to fight when I know it's no longer who you are." Goku said his eyes still closed just feeling her close against him.

"Goku, I trained our son how to be a fighter, I can still do a good spar." She said against him still smiling.

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "I know you can because that's what I wanted when I didn't know any better. So let's share our own special private dance, right here and now like this." Slowly he released her, his aura still enveloping her body as she touched the water's surface with her own feet but did not sink.

There was no time to argue as he drew up one hand on her hip and the other holding her palm as he slowly moved overtop the water. Chi-Chi's grip holding onto his hand as she knew his ki was around her and nothing would happen to her. Laying her head against his chest she let herself be taken around the top of the water. "Just like when we got married." She hummed against him, the slow gentle pace as he swayed with her. The water's surface only rippling as the duo moved together.

"I know, and I promise we'll do this again until we no longer can." He spoke against her head as his cheek rested atop her head.

Glimmering in the sun the two moved as one, the old past images of their younger selves replayed over on the water's edge as they recalled their young memories and how they had come to know.

_A young boy in orange, and a young princess wearing blue and pink both smiled at each other as they stood by the water's edge. Their eyes flickering towards the water as Chi-Chi blushed and Goku laughed holding his apple._

_For a moment, they both saw two people dancing on the water's surface. A woman in pink and a man in blue and there was nothing but happiness, nothing but love for the briefest of moments. It was for a blink of an eye, a microsecond in time. But the power of one's love and desire for others gives way to glimpses of who they were destined to be. Though neither would recall it later in their lives thinking it just the water sparkling and making them think they saw something that wasn't possible as no one could dance on the water._

_However, their future was set, even if they didn't know it just as Chi-Chi carved her name and Goku's into that apple tree._

_Goku and Chi-Chi in love._

_Many years later a man with black crazy spikes dressed in blue came to ad the rest to their note._

_**Forever.** _

_**R &R** _


End file.
